


My Favorite Things (A Fandom Parody)

by L_Nevada



Series: Musical Playlist: Fandom Parodies [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF, Music RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF, Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Nevada/pseuds/L_Nevada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a slightly older song, My Favorite things from The Sound of Music. Mostly original lyrics by me which relate to a number of fandoms and pop culture. How many do you recognize or relate to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Things (A Fandom Parody)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of songs that I want to write. I plan to create a sort of "PLAYLIST" of parodied songs which represent a multitude of Fandoms in various ways. R&R to let me know what you think of this song and if you like my idea and would like to see more songs like it. I plan to have the next song up in about two weeks, and yes it's a more current song.

Bowties on Time Lords and blue telephone boxes,  
Multicolored Daleks and sonic screwdrivers,  
Empty blue journals all tied up with string,  
These are a few of my favorite things.

Plaid wearing brothers and trench coated angels,  
Salt rounds and hell hounds and hundreds of miracles,  
Chevy Impalas and when Dean Winchester sings,  
These are a few of my favorite things.

Consulting Detectives and veteran bloggers,  
Murderers and victims and Reichenbach fallers,  
British intelligence and violin strings,  
These are a few of my favorite things.

When an author writes,  
When a character dies,  
When I’m feeling sad,  
I simply remember my favorite things-  
And then I don’t feel so bad.

Magic and Muggles and brooms made of wood,  
‘I solemnly swear that I am up to no good’,  
Quidditch and curses and when the Mandrake screams,  
These are a few of my favorite things.

Hobbits and wizards and a mountain with gold,  
Dwarfs and dragons and stores of old,  
The Eye of Sauron and Gollum’s precious ring,  
These are a few of my favorite things.

Sheriffs and rednecks and doing ‘Stuff and Things’,  
The farm and the prison and the town Woodbury,  
Walkers and crossbows and chocolate pudding,  
These are a few of my favorite things.

When closing the book,  
When the series ends,  
When I’m feeling sad,  
I simply remember my favorite things-  
And then I don’t feel so bad.

Twitter and Pinterest and YouTube playlists,  
Black t-shirts and Fandom merch and late nights on Netflix,  
Laptops and IPads and phones that go ding!  
These are a few of my favorite things.


End file.
